Love for Seth
by FoxyKittyKat
Summary: Getting back into fan fiction so i'm starting off a story that I did in one day.


Seth is watching YouTube videos after a session of playing video games with Chris. Seth starts slouching in his chair and lets out a loud yawn. He started to drift off to sleep when a loud knock comes from his window. He immediately jumped out his chair and backed away from the window. He stared at the window for a few seconds but then he heard "Seeeth". He didn't recognize the voice so he started to move toward his phone. "Seth, it's Adelais" said the voice. Seth shook his head and headed toward the window. He moved the curtains out of the way and saw Adelais smiling face behind it. "Hi Seth" said Adelais. "What the heck are you doing here?" said Seth. "I thought you would be happy to see me" said Adelais. "I am, but you are outside my window in the middle of the night" said Seth. "Well, can I come in?" said Adelais. Seth paused for a moment. "Fine, but keep your voice down" said Seth.

Seth opened the window and Adelais entered his room. "So, how are you doing Seth" said Adelais. "Confused, terrified, and why are you here?" said Seth. "To see you" said Adelais with a smile. "W-Well, you've seen me" said Seth. Adelais walks over to Seth's chair and sits in it. "Nice setup you got here" said Adelais as he looked at Seth's monitor. "Adelais...why are you really here" said Seth. Adelais gets up from the chair. "There is… something I wanted to ask you" said Adelais. Seth heartbeat quickens. "And... what is it?" said Seth. Adelais walks to Seth. "I wanted to ask you a serious question" said Adelais. Adelais walks directly in front of Seth. Adelais gazed into Seth eyes and Seth gazed back into his. "W-What did you want to ask…" said Seth. "I wanted to…" . A loud knock comes from the window.

Adelais and Seth jumped and backed away from the window. "What the hell was that" said Adelais. "Dolphins" whispered the voice. Seth sighs. "Just come in Jessie" said Seth. Jessie comes through the window. "How did you know it was me" said Jessie. "Who else would say dolphins?" said Seth. "Dolphins?" said Jessie. "How would dol...nvm" said Adelais. Jessie looked behind Seth and stared at Adelais. "What is Adelais doing here?" said Jessie. "Oh uhhhh…" said Seth as he rubbed the back of his head. Adelais pushed Seth to the side. "Me and Seth was in the middle of something that you interrupted" said Adelais. "Middle of what" said Jessie. Adelais looked toward Seth and smiled then back toward Jessie. "I was going to ask him out" said Adelais. "What?" said Seth and Jessie. "That's right, been wanting to do this for awhile now and got the courage to do it" said Adelais. Seth opened his mouth but immediately closed it. "But…" said Jessie. They both looked at Jessie. "That what I came here for."

Seth falls back into his chair with a shocked expression. "It's too late Jessie, Seth already going to go out with me. Ain't that right Seth?" said Adelais. Seth was about to speak but... "Yeah sure..., Seth would rather go with me than you. Right Seth?" said Jessie. "Uhhhh" is all Seth could say. Seth heard footsteps coming from outside the window. Adelais and Jessie was still arguing and didn't pay attention. The footsteps got closer to the window and a foot comes through the curtain. "Someone's here" said Seth. The person moved the curtains out of the way. "Hello" said Jarell. Adelais and Jessie stop arguing and saw Jarell at the window. "Jarell, what are you doing here" said Jessie. "I don't really know" said Jarell. They all stared at Jarell for awhile. "Oh wait, I saw Jessie coming through the window while I was walking down the street so I decided to follow him" said Jarell. "Why?" said Jessie. "Bored" said Jarell. "Understandable" said Jessie. "So, what are you guys talking about?" said Jarell. "Stuff" said Adelais. "Cool" said Jarell. "They are talking about going out with me and segueing and invading my house and save me from them" quickly said Seth. "Awww" said Jarell. "What?" said Seth. "I was planning to do that tomorrow" said Jarell. Seth sighs heavily. "You know what, I actually love Seth" said Jarell. "WHAT!" said Seth, Adelais, and Jessie. "Hey, why don't we just share him?" said Jarell. "Jarell, you can't just…" "Good idea" Adelais interrupted Seth. "You're joking" said Seth. "I'm fine with it" said Jessie.

Seth puts his hands over his face and shakes his head. "We should have a wedding and have giant cake" said Adelais. "We should marry close to the oceans and have dolphins jumping out of the water" said Jessie. "Yeah" said Adelais and Jarell. Seth slumped to the floor and closed his eyes. "I'm calling the planner" said Adelais. The phone started to ring and kept ringing and ringing. Seth opened his eyes and was laying down in his bed. He felt that his body was covered in sweat and noticed that his cellphone was ringing. He leaned up from the bed and answered the phone. "Oh, hey Seth" said Adelais. Seth didn't respond. "We are going to go out to..." Seth immediately hanged up the phone and laid back down. "F*ck that" he said as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
